fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Path to Survival
Path to Survival is an action RPG taking place mostly on the water. It features a customizable protagonist, and is about a world of islands that're suddenly assaulted by a cloud of Virus that rains Viruses down onto the islands to eat through them and the residents. After an attack on the protagonist's island, a mysterious, whale-like creature named Psychopomp rescue them, and informs them that its job is to gather survivors and bring them to the Kingdom of Divinity. Story The story begins with a customization screen, allowing players to pick their gender, skin color, eye color, hair, etc. For the sake of this article, the protagonist will be called Brandon. Brandon is a sailor who's arriving on their home island. They are prompted to wander the island and speak with the residents. After speaking a little with the people, Brandon's fellow sailors tell them that it's about time to leave. So, they head towards the ship they came in. Before they leave, clouds begin to form overhead. Black clouds. Suddenly, oil-like raindrops fall from the cloud, and smack into the ground. The ground it impacted becomes stained, and steam begins to rise from it. Then, an eel resembling oil rises from the stain. More eels rise from the stains, and they begin to charge at nearby villagers. When they strike, the villagers' bodies get covered in that same stain. Then, the area the stains are attached to begin to melt, including the villagers. Brandon runs to the ship, and equips a giant gauntlet-like device. It also has a cannonball-firing mechanism attached to it. Brandon tries to fire at the eels, but the oil-y rain pounds down harder, and is approaching the edge of the island. Soon, Brandon is forced off the island as a group of sailors rush to the boat and force it away from the island. It begins sailing away, and the camera shows the island literally melting underneath the black cloud. The sail boat is getting far from the island, but some of that oil-y rain is collating into a single, needle-shaped object. It fires towards the boat, and smashes through the deck. It begins to sink, and Brandon's rendered unconscious by the attack. Later, the vision is dim, and he can see some shadow-y figure swimming through the water towards him. It looks like a whale. Brandon falls unconscious again as the whale approaches. Soon, he wakes up, and finds himself on some landmass. For a moment, he's led to believe he just had a bad dream, though he doesn't know why he's on some random island. He scans around, confused, when a voice begins calling to him. They refer to him as a sole survivor. Soon, he noticed two bulbs on the sides, of the islands, and begins to realize, not only that he's on top of a whale, but that said whale is talking to him. Brandon is, of course, shocked, but the whale tries to calm him down. It explains that it is a divine being sent down from the kingdom in Heaven in order to gather mortals and bring them up to the kingdom. It also calls itself Psychopomp. Brandon is still confused, but it isn't alleviated when Psychopomp requests he enter its throat. It says that it must've swallowed something bad, because there's this horrible feeling in its throat. After much discussion, Brandon reluctantly enter the creature's mouth. Within, players are introduced to Psychopomp's inside, which'll lay a big role in the rest of the game. For now, the player must explore down Pychopomp's throat. Deeper within, players will discover one of those oil-y raindrops piercing its throat. Here, players are introduced to Psychopomp's health, which steadily drains while one of these monsters are within and unattended. Pychopomp calls these things viruses. The raindrop transforms into an eel-like creature, and begins to attack. Here, players enter a tutorial fight, where, after learning how to fight, they destroy the virus. A cutscene shows the virus dissolving into a liquid, before Psychopomp hacks it up, spitting the foul liquid into the sea. Brandon then crawls back onto the snout, where Psychopomp tells them that it's time to look for more survivors. So, players are introduced to controlling Psychopomp, including directing residents upon Psychopomp around its insides. (More to come) Gameplay Party Members Path to Survival is an action RPG, in which players control one of three possible party members. Each party member will have a menu for attacks, a menu for skills, and a menu for items. Players can choose the attack button multiple times to create a combo. *The Avatar (Path to Survival) - Brandon is the default party leader. Players chose their name, gender, and appearance. They begin as a sailor, however, when the Cloud of Virus attacked their home island, they were discovered by Psychopomp. From there, they acted as the leader of life on Psychopomp. They direct new survivors around the whale, and try to use them to use the creature's facilities to their full potential. They're armed with a gauntlet that doubles as a cannon, so they can hit foes with powerful blows, from up close or afar. *Psychopomp - Psychopomp is a whale-like being sent down form the kingdom of Heaven. Since the Virus has invaded, Psychopomp was sent down to find mortals and house them in its body so it can bring them up to the kingdom, in an attempt to save mortal-kind. It bears many magical powers, such as a magical beam that fires from its mouth. Additionally, the more mortals it houses, the more it grows, allowing more abilities to be used. Psychopomp Psychopomp is the being responsible for delivering survivors from the world to the Kingdom of Divinity. Much of the game will involve controlling the whale-like being. It is tasked with going from island to island and scooping up survivors. Unfortunately, when you scoop them up, you may risk swallowing a virus. When a virus is swallowed, party members are implored to enter Psychopomp and eliminate the virus. While the virus lives, Psychopomp will lose health. Besides that, Psychopomp may encounter larger viruses exploring the water, and may be required to battle them. Psychopomp has its own battle abilities, though many abilities require a hand from survivors. *Main Beam - when a survivor tends to a muscle connecting to the deliverer's magical reserves, they begin charging up the main beam. When it's ready, Psychopomp will unleash a laser of magical energy that travels up its throat and out its mouth. It deals high magical damage. *Draw in - when a survivor tends to a muscle connected to the lungs, Psychompomp will be able to suck up anything in a short cone in front of it. This can suck tiny, harmless bits of viruses into it, allowing other survivors to enter the mouth and beat on the bits to deal damage to the main virus. Be warned, if survivors are in the mouth or throat and while it Draws in, the survivors will be sucked down to the stomach, which, while harmless, will cost the survivor a little time to travel elsewhere. Category:Original Games Category:Action Role-Playing Games Category:Ursa Division Games